The job of my dreams
by mybloodyday
Summary: Sakura is desperate to find a job and luck its on her side because she is hired at Uchiha Enterprize as a secretary.Her life wont be the same after she meet her mysterious boss Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARY:Sakura is desperate to find a job, and luck its on her side because she is hired at Uchiha Enterprize as a secretary.Her life wont be the same after she meet her mysterious boss Sasuke Uchiha.**

_**This is my first fic...pls dont screw me...and forgive my pathetic grammar.(snif snif)**_

**CH.1:Luck and hope**

It was a sunny day in the middle of summer, busy people can be seen hurrying God knows where on the streets of Tokyo.

Standing in the buss station was a pink-haired woman looking kind impatiented "_Where is that buss??..its suppose to be here 20 minutes ago!" _Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was a beautiful woman with very unique pink hair and captivating emerald eyes which makes every man to find lost in its innocent and beauty. She wore a blue shirt, a white skirt and a white jaket, her long hair was in a messy bum. Probably you were wondering why she was so stressed about...well she really must be on time for her interview at the most famous Corporation of Tokyo and that may be her unique chance to find a very good job, plus how well-paid she will be if she succed. Only thinking at how many clothes, jewellery and much more could she buy with her salary, and her little cat Sessy which its living with her in a small apartment. Heck...she will be able to buy more often catfood.

Finally the buss arrived waking her from her thoughs and making her way to a possibly future job.(she hope)

Sakura stood amazed by the big building in front of her and walked through the glass doors, her direction at secretaries desk. The woman in her mid thirty seemed that she didnt notice her at all, Sakura gave n "ahem". Startled the secretary looked up at her:

"Oh...may i help you?"

"Yes..Im interested for the new job and i came to the interview."she replied calmly

The woman rummage through her papers and replied:" You are Sakura Haruno?" she nodded"well Mr. Jonson is the boss assistant and he is waiting you on 10th floor"

Sakura muttered a "thank you" and turned on her stiletto heels making her way to the elevator. As she stepped through elevator doors immediately become nervous at all eyes directed on her. She stopped in front of main office knocking slowly, upon hearing a light "come in" she opened the door and stepped in to meet a pair of brown eyes.

"You must be Sakura Haruno..please take a seat and we shall get started." from his looks she guessed that he was a man in the middle age. Making herself comfortable in the large black chair Ms. Jonson continued to look in her CV and they started to discuss. After a quite long time Mr. Jonson stood up and extended his right hand :

"Well Ms. Haruno Im impressed of your studies and from now on you are officially a part of Uchiha Corporation." Shaking hands, Sakura with a smile adorning her features keept thinking that her life is getting better and better.

_**WELL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER... YOU TELL ME IF ITS WORTH TO CONTINUE...UNTIL NEXT TIME!!**_

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WELL THIS IS THE NEW CHAPTER...TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK**

**I decided that from now on i will no longer use Mr or Ms or watever insead Sama or San because i think that sound much better**

**CH.2:The meeting**

The next day Sakura happily made her way on the elevator. She pressed the button onto 20th where her desk would be. That morning she was wearing a black skirt and a white shirt making her look more slim and a pair of black high heels. Whit a big smile she greeted all workers who passed by her.

"_Hmmm..I might as well get used to this because THIS is the place Im WORKING from now on!!"_

On her way she nocited that a few women appeared to be glaring in her direction, insead glaring back she choose to smile because that was her big day and nothing will change her good mood.Seated in her chair she scanned her agenda:"_ Lets see...papers..papers... more papers...Oh and seems that Uchiha-san is having a meeting in this afternoon...welll...I will inform him when he arrives...probably he is too lazy to come on time...or too old_" she giggled at her own thoughs, the image of an old fatty man with gray suit and funny moustache appeared in her mind.

"_Definitely not the perfect boss_."

At lunch break Sakura and one of her coworkers Hana decided to go at a small cafee across the street. Hana unlike the other females from work is a friendly person, sometimes a bit shy but if you spend more time around her you have the chance to know her and become good friends. They were seated at a table beside the window where they could see people passing by.

"What do you think of your first day at work Sakura-chan?"suddenly asked Hana breaking the silence.

"Wonderful... despite some bitches who glared at me it was perfect." she said frowing at the last part

"Don t worry Sakura-chan, they are always like this with the newest employers...mostly if they are

females..but dont mind them ..its no use to waste your time for someting unworthy like this."

"I now I now ...but id like to give them a piece of my mind...didnt they know that its rude to stare like that at other peoples?...and my mother thinks that I dont have manners."

After lunch Sakura walked at her desk determined to finish all her work. Making herself comfortable she scanned some papers from Jonson-san which must be delivered to Uchiha-san in person. Sighing she stood up walking to the elevators, pressing the button on 30th and waited.

When she stepped out from the elevator she nocited that unlike the others storeys this is extremely elegant.

The floor was covered with red carpet. gray walls are adorned with expensive paintings, also there wren t desks but black couches and glass tables and there was a beautiful artesian well.

Soon she find herself standing in front of her boss office with his name graved on the door with gold letters. "_Whoa..talk about money." _She slowly rised her hand and knocked but there wasnt a responce. Knocking again she heard a grunt, thaking this as an invitation she opened the door and entered. Sakura almost gasped at the sigh in front of her...behind the large desk stood a young handsome man clad in black suit with luscious black hair spiked in the back and long bags which framed his milky face. But what she found more fascinating were his mysterious black eyes which looked like he was staring right in her soul with such intensity.Sakura didnt know how long she sat there in trance but she was sure that her cheeks were already red.She jerked from her thoughs as he decided to break the silence atmosphere.

"And you are?"he spoke in his deep rich voice, his cold eyes fixated on hers

"Um...ano...I am Sakura Haruno the new secretary."she replied nervously

"Hn."

"_Hn?...Whats that suppose to mean?"_

Hw looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again, this time sounded more sternly

"And what are your business here?"

Gosh she almost forgot why she was there from the begining..."_Great...I look like a fool right now."_

"Well...Jonson-sama told me to give you these files." she said approaching the desk.

"Hn...took you long time...now you can stop wasting my time and leave."he demand in a tone full of arrogance. This however made Sakura gasp "Did he just insulted me? The nerve of this jerk..Who does he think he is speaking to me like that_?"_ Whit an angry face she replied:

"I am sorry that I wasted you precious time Uchiha-_san_...Dont worry Ill leave you alone in your little cavern so you will be able to rest in peace." with that she walked out of the office not peeing attention on the narrowed eyes on her back.

**REVIEW**


End file.
